My Final Goodbye
by HarryAndGinnyAAF
Summary: I can't be that girl anymore. I have to become a different woman...and I have to do it without you...


My Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a broke, jobless kid! And I won't be rolling in the dough from this..'cause I'm not making money off it. I don't own anything in here. Besides random people/names that I threw in. Maybe like..two. ANYWAY! Point being I don't own Harry Potter, not making money.

A/N: This isn't one of my best works. Not in my own opinion at least. I just got inspiration and flew with it. It didn't turn out too, too bad...and I didn't want it to waste away and rot on my computer forever! End A/N P.S. please review! End A/N For Real This Time

Harry,

It's a warm day. Just your type of a day. You can hear the birds, the sun is so bright you can't walk out without sunglasses on, and the sky is clear and blue overhead. The kind of day when I used to watch you wander around the school grounds alone.

You would be so happy if you were here in London with us. Ron and Hermione just got married. Yes, yes finally! Ron was so nervous, it was quite cute. He kept running through his what ifs. I believe I even heard him talk about "What if Hermione got hit by a bus?" That's when Charlie hit Ron in the back of his head. he pretty much shut up then. He also, for once, looked decent and presentable. Hermione...! Oh, she looked just gorgeous. It was kind of like the Yule Ball all over again, but better. Seeing as she was marrying Ron, and they didn't fight, and nothing had anything to do with Krum. Also the fact that you never look better than you do on your wedding day. But anyway, the wedding was a lot of fun. They had their reception at the Three Broomsticks. Ron had a cardboard stand cut out thing of you there. He said that he needed it because he needed something of you there, because you weren't actually there. Dad bumped into it a million times and apologized to it every time. The first few times were on accident, but Mum said that he perhaps had a little too much to drink after that. Bill and Fleur announced at cake time that they're expecting a third child, to Emily and Brian's dismay (they don't want any other siblings hehe). I suppose that Fleur okay for him afterall. But she will ALWAYS be Phlegm to me.

On the topic of weddings...I'm doing it. I've been seeing Dean again. For a few years now, and he proposed to other day. I accepted. This is going to sound horrible, I know it, but I still love you. I love you more than I could ever imagine loving Dean. But you made me promise to move on that day. I'm moving on because that's what you wanted. You didn't want me to be alone. I do love Dean, though. He's a great guy, Harry, he really is. He takes care of me, and he loves me. I just wish that I could love him back with all my heart, but I can't. You took most of it. I want you to know that I will never fully move on. That when I think about that day I still hurt. It's selfish, but I would rather Voldemort still be a threat and be able to have you. This isn't making any sense, is it? I can't think straight again. I just wanted to let go with this letter. But then again, I'm writing a letter to a dead person. I swear I'm perfectly fine. I don't know what to write anymore. But I don't want to stop, because once I stop...it's over. I've let go once I stop. Part of me doesn't want to let go. I promised you, though, and I gave my word and love to Dean that I would marry him.

I love you, Harry. I've never loved somebody like that before, and I never will again. You really were the love of my life. You're something I can't reach, touch, or hold onto. So now, I let go. I move on. I start a new life with Dean. I give myself up, and I become Ginny Thomas, or Ginevra Thomas if you want to get technical. This isn't at all a very good letter. I suppose, though, that it will have to do. Consider this my final goodbye. My goodbye to you and who I used to be. I can't be that girl anymore. I have to become a different woman...and I have to do it without you...

Forever yours,

Ginny ...


End file.
